


drag me away

by Renegade_Reaper



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Beelzebub (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Lesbian Day of Visibility, Lesbian Sex, they gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Reaper/pseuds/Renegade_Reaper
Summary: Beelzebub was learning many things about herself tonight. So far, she’d learned that pretty redheads with a killer smile and honeyed eyes hiding behind tinted glasses were dangerous. Usually she was the one who took control, but when the redhead - Agatha, she was told between kisses with a little too much tongue for a public place - grabbed her hand and dragged her to the hotel upstairs, she realized very quickly that she was not the one in control tonight.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	drag me away

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys I'm back and super fucking rusty! Please enjoy my attempt at smut after a long time...
> 
> Agatha is the chosen name for my fiance's (!!!! I'm engaged!!!) version of female Crowley. We've been experimenting with bee and agatha lately, so enjoy!

Beelzebub was learning many things about herself tonight. So far, she’d learned that pretty redheads with a killer smile and honeyed eyes hiding behind tinted glasses were dangerous. Usually she was the one who took control, but when the redhead - Agatha, she was told between kisses with a little too much tongue for a public place - grabbed her hand and dragged her to the hotel upstairs, she realized very quickly that she was not the one in control tonight.

This was also displayed when Agatha pushed her up against the door, slid a thigh between her legs, and kissed her.

Bee moans, arching up against the redhead’s lithe body. Her fingers tangle in fiery hair. She earns a smug little laugh against her lips before Agatha is pulling away and grinning down at her, sly as a snake.

“Alright, baby?” She asks, and Beelzebub feels herself tremble. She can only nod, panting already.

Agatha coos, lifting her thigh to grind where Bee was getting most desperate. She gasps, her head thunking back against the door. Long fingers tease at her belly, right where her shirt ends, and goosebumps erupt over her pale skin.

“Arms up.”

Bee obeys immediately, flushing as her shirt is tugged off and tossed on the floor, leaving her bare from the waist up. (Why wear bras when you had nothing for them to hold? Seemed like a waste of time and money, in Bee’s opinion.)

She gets a low whistle from the taller woman, a thumb brushing over one of her nipples. Then hands grab her ass and lift, and she finds herself face to face with Agatha for just a moment before she’s dropped unceremoniously on the bed.

Beelzebub lets out a very undignified squeak, looking up just as Agatha tosses her glasses aside and pulls off her own shirt. She’s rendered speechless at the sight, which is probably a good thing, because then Agatha is climbing onto the bed and over her, straddling her waist.

“I like these,” Agatha grins, tracing her fingers over the nipple piercings Bee had gotten a couple months back on a whim. Her nipples pebble under the attention.

“You’re the first one to play with them,” she says, unable to help herself as she watches.

Something hot and intense flashes in the redhead’s eyes and she grins. “Nobody plays with your tits for you, baby? That’s a shame.” She tsks.

“Not really, no,” Bee wheezes, a moment before Agatha leans down and sucks one of her nipples into her mouth.

She’s more glad than ever to have gotten these piercings, especially as they’re bitten at and tugged and sucked until Beelzebub is panting and whining beneath her, desperate for some sort of relief.

Agatha pulls off after lavishing the same attention on both breasts, until they’re both red and sensitive. Only then does she move on, kissing down her body and working her shorts down her hips. Bee has a faint, distant thought that she liked being manhandled, but quickly shoves it away to pretend she was the dominant one with all the control.

(She was not.)

“Well, well, well…” Agatha purrs, sitting back and looking down at the black lace underwear Bee kept for occasions like this. She pushes her thighs apart, running a finger down the seam of them. Bee was slick and desperate, shifting into the touch. “Is this all for me?”

“Yes,” Bee pants, nodding and pushing her hips up. “Please, Agatha…”

“Please what?” Honey colored eyes glitter with amusement as she ties her red hair back and settles between her legs, her intentions clear.

“P-Please… touch me?” Her voice wavers at the sight, her pussy throbbing with a sudden spike of arousal.

“Hm…” Her gaze glitters as she leans down, her pink tongue slipping out to tease at the ruined fabric. “Here?”

“Yes!” Bee pleads, spreading her legs wider. “Please…”

“Since you asked so nicely.” She considers, flicking her hair over her shoulder before leaning down and sucking on her underwear.

Her tongue drags over the black lace languidly, pulling the fabric taut over her pussy before letting it go. It was hardly anything, and Beelzebub was going to go insane before she came at this rate.

She lifts her head to say something, to hurry her on, but wheezes when Agatha makes direct eye contact and presses a sloppy kiss right over where her clit was. Bee whimpers, her head dropping back down in defeat.

Agatha chuckles, pulling back a bit to tug her panties off and drop them on the floor before she settles in again. She presses a kiss to one of Bee’s thighs, which were trembling with anticipation.

“Be loud for me, baby girl.” She coos, then exhales over dripping folds.

Bee makes a strangled sound, pushing her hips up. But instead of the teasing she was expecting, Agatha’s mouth descends on her, enveloping her clit with a hot tongue. Hands slide up and catch her thighs, holding them open as her clit is sucked torturously slow.

Agatha’s tongue slips down through her pussy, teasing over her entrance and making a pleased noise when Bee bucks her hips. She sucks on her folds, making absolutely lewd noises and looking up at Bee as she does so. Her tongue flicks over her clit, then slides down and inside her abruptly.

Beelzebub cries out, grabbing the sheets as her spine arches. She grinds down onto Agatha’s tongue, her heel digging into her spine as she’s tongue-fucked within an inch of her life.

The redhead moans against her, thrusting her tongue in and out, closing her eyes like Bee was the best thing she had ever tasted. She pulls out not too long after, instead replacing her tongue with her fingers in Bee’s dripping cunt. Her tongue instead returns to her clit, circling it mercilessly as her two fingers fuck Bee within an inch of her life.

“Agatha!” She cries, unable to do much but hold on to fiery locks and watch as the woman takes her apart so easily.

She pulls off her clit, grinning, sitting back a bit to watch her fingers disappear into her partner.

“Gonna come for me, sweetheart?” She coos, her gaze flicking up to watch Beelzebub’s face. “Come on, be a good girl for me.”

Bee whines, her thighs shaking. That wicked tongue returns to her clit and it’s all over. She wails, and comes harder than she has in her life, clamping down on her fingers and making a mess of her face.

Agatha coos, licking at her clit gingerly until Bee is panting and pushing her away, trembling from overstimulation. She moves up, leaning down to kiss her, still a mess.

Bee doesn’t even fight it, gladly letting Agatha lick into her mouth with her own come on her tongue, her fingers still tangled in red hair. They kiss for a while before Bee pulls away.

“Your turn,” She pants, and Agatha gives her a mischievous smile.

“Think you can handle it, baby?”

Bee grins, then surges forward and rolls them over, straddling her hips. “We haven’t even started. I can go all night.”

Honey eyes narrow and Agatha smirks. “Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day of lesbian visibility! This goes to all you lesbians out there <3 If y'all like it I'll add a second chapter and it'll be Agatha's turn.   
> Come find me on tumblr: @gravitationallychallengedrabbits  
> Comments and kudos are hella rad  
> Thanks for reading, missed you guys <3 And stay inside!!!


End file.
